bellaandthebulldogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Biggest. Game. Ever.
Biggest. Game. Ever. is the twentieth episode and series finale of Bella and the Bulldogs. It first aired on June 25, 2016 to 1.49 million viewers. Plot The team has a shocking realization when their new game plan for the state championship against their rivals does not work. The episode starts off with coach showing the Bulldogs the stadium they are going to play in for the championship. The coach insists they are ready for the game and the Bulldogs play some backyard football. The Bulldogs then check in their hotel and feel the perks of being in the championship by getting free swag bags and enjoy what's inside but then they meet the team their playing in the championship, the Whitworth Rangers, who mock Bella and the others for playing backyard football and claim that they were practicing twice a day all week and the Rangers claim that they will defeat the Bulldogs in the championship This makes Bella nervous and suggests that the Bulldogs should study their playbook. The Bulldogs claim that they are ready and don't want to study the playbook so Bella goes through great lengths to get the Bulldogs to study the playbook and she eventually gets Troy, Sawyer, and, Newt to study the playbook and Bella and the gang try to enjoy their time in the jacuzzi but the Rangers show up and ruin the fun for everyone and one member than exposes his gross toenail and frightens the Bulldogs except for Sawyer (Sawyer than leaves the hot tub when the toenail falls off). The Rangers leave and Bella realizes that the Rangers have the Bulldogs swag bag and the Bulldogs have the Rangers swag bag (the bags look the same). Bella is frightened that the Rangers will memorize the Bulldogs playbook and will memorize every play in the Bulldogs playbook so Bella has a plan to get the playbook back. Bella would invite the Rangers over for a pizza party and Newt and Sawyer will go to the Rangers room and switch the bags off. The plan is almost successful until one of the Rangers members goes back into the room and watches an 8 hour series about the dictionary. They contact Sophie and Pepper who offers the Whitworth player nachos and agrees and Newt and Sawyer make the switch off and make it back to the room and claim the bag was un-touched, Bella is relieved and says the Bulldogs should get rested for the big game. The championship game is the next day, coach tells them that this was the moment they were waiting for and get them hyped, coach tells them the first play is x slant, Bella calls the play and the Rangers recognize the play and Logan intercepts the ball and returns the ball for a touchdown, Logan reveals that they read the Bulldogs playbook and know every play they have, Bella reveals to coach and tells him that she lost the game plan, coach tells her to settle down and that their only down 7-0 but near the end of the 4th quarter they are down 24-0 and Bella says this is all her fault and that she shouldn't have gotten carried away with the game plan, Troy then says no matter what she's their QB and the whole team agrees, this gives Bella the idea that the Rangers don't know their backyard football plays and that they should try it out, coach agrees and tells the Bulldogs to have fun. The first trick play is when Bella was saying that the ball was flat and she was going to take it to the ref but instead runs the ball in for a touchdown (the ball was given to Bella by the center so the ball is live and is perfectly legal), the second trick plays is the Statue of Liberty play which Troy runs in for a touchdown (Bella snaps the ball and gives it to Troy in the backfield, similar to the end around play, except Troy wasn't in motion) the third trick play is when Bella snaps the ball and gives it to newt who's hiding under the players and runs the ball in for a touchdown. Suddenly the Bulldogs make the score 20-24. The Bulldogs have only: 06 seconds to make it 68 yards in the endzone. In the huddle, Bella says that she couldn't ask for a better team or better friends and says she loves them no matter what happens. Bella than hikes the ball and throws the ball to Troy then laterals the ball to Sawyer who laterals it to #9 who laterals it to newt who shakes off a defender and laterals it back to Troy who then laterals it to Bella. Bella than starts running to the end zone beating out everyone but Logan shows up and gets ready to tackle Bella, but, when Logan is about to tackle her she stops flips over him and scores the game-winning touchdown. The final score Rangers 24 Bulldogs 26. The Bulldogs start celebrating their victory over the Rangers as the Bulldogs stands clear out and Whitworth is going to have a hard time forgetting this disappointing loss. The Bulldogs return to Silverado and celebrate with Troy lifting the game trophy, and Bella tells him to imagine the trophy that they will get when they play the high school championship, Troy says he gets to score the game-winning touchdown next time, but Bella threatens to throw the ball to Sawyer. Newt is hoisted on Sawyer and another team members shoulder saying that he is invincible for scoring a touchdown but tells them to watch out for an oncoming beam and the Bulldogs celebrate the victory. Meanwhile, Sophie and Pepper are trying to meet Taylor Swift after they found out she was staying at the same hotel they were. http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/bella-and-the-bulldogs-biggest-game-ever/EP020536210045?aid=zap2it Cast Main cast * Brec Bassinger as Bella Dawson * Coy Stewart as Troy Dixon * Jackie Radinsky as Sawyer Huggins * Buddy Handleson as Newt Van Der Rohe * Lilimar as Sophie Delarosa * Haley Tju as Pepper Silverstein * Rio Mangini as Ace McFumbles Trivia *This is the series finale of the show. *This episode was originally named "Finale". *This episode premiered at a special time: 8:30 PM. *The Bulldogs win the championships for the first time in the series. *The finale song featured in this episode and the final Bella & the Bulldogs song was "Good Times" by Ella Eyre and Sigma. *Taylor Swift is mentioned constantly throughout the episode by Pepper and Sophie. *Newt has the final line of the show saying "watch out for that beam". *The episode aired on simulcast to 1.81 million viewers. References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Bulldogs Category:Bella and the Bulldogs